


a blossom for a blossom

by jessequicksters



Series: rivertales [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Cheryl gets paired with the sweaty football player, with two left feet and an ankle sprain, for the most important dance performance of her life.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Cheryl Blossom
Series: rivertales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	a blossom for a blossom

**Author's Note:**

> their friendship WINS
> 
> (for the prompt: fluff + a blossom for a blossom)

“Pairing the two redheads in the class together? How unoriginal of you, Mrs. Wheyfair—some may even say, discriminatory,” Cheryl rises from her seat in the theatre, looking around the room as everyone seems to be getting comfortable with their new dance partners for the spring musical.

“Cheryl, as the best dancer in the class, I figured you’d be able to bring out Archie’s inner Gene Kelly,” Mrs. Wheyfair says. Cheryl can’t even bear to look at her, in that horrible cream and brown top of hers, with patterns that make her look like a stale biscuit.

Archie slowly walks over towards her, with a strange gait that makes him seem like he’s a horse with five legs.

“What’s wrong with you?” Cheryl says, disgusted at the sweaty, football-grass smelling boy.

“I sprained my ankle during practice,” Archie says.

Cheryl wants someone to throw a football right into her head.

-

During their first rehearsal together, Archie is a mess. He can’t tell his left foot from his right. He either grips Cheryl with the strength of a napkin or as if she’s a six-foot three quarterback about to tackle him into the ground.

“This isn’t working!” she protests, stepping away from him, as he backs away like a kicked puppy. “I’m meant to be the star of this musical. I can’t have you tripping over me on stage just as I’m about to twirl in my fiery red gown.”

Archie huffs, hands on his hips as he looks at her with new resolve. “Then, let’s go over it again. It can’t be that hard, right?”

She leans forward with a fake smile, “Right, my sweet carrot-topped friend. Sometimes, though, as hard as we try, we simply aren't destined to be certain things.”

“That’s bullshit,” Archie says, bluntly.

“You dare fight the fates, Archie Andrews?”

“I believe that we can be whatever we want to be. Whoever we want to be. And I know you’re a great dancer, Cheryl, with willpower stronger than anyone I know. So, if anyone’s going to turn me into Gene Kelly, it’s you. I believe in you.”

“Suddenly, I feel like this is about me,” she says.

He steps forward again. Cheryl then sees a confident nod from a boy determined to do things right. He picks up her hand and gets into position, “Isn’t everything always?”

-

After three weeks of sweaty rehearsals, after school practicing and a slowly recovering injury, Archie actually becomes a pretty impressive dancer. His princely transformation reaches its final form right on time for opening night of their show.

“You know, Archie,” Cheryl says, as she’s tightening up the laces on her dance shoes backstage, “I apologize for misjudging you at the beginning. You’re quite the dance partner.”

He brushes it off, in that casual way Archie Andrews always does. “I needed someone to kick my ass into shape.”

“You’re right. Now, you’ll get to use some of these dance moves to impress the next unfortunate maiden who ends up in Riverdale and catches your eye.”

He laughs, turning around and reaching into his big, ugly sports bag to pull something out. To her surprise, Archie pulls out a bouquet of flowers and presents it to her.

“A blossom for a Blossom. Just to say thank you.”

She accepts it graciously, struck by the surprise of it all. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Break a leg?”

She hears the first round of applause from the other side of the curtain and smiles, hugging the bouquet tight, with pride.

“Break a leg.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of ANOTHER quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
